gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Discount Auto Mart Warriors
The Discount Auto Mart warriors were the prisoners of the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison who escaped during Weirdmageddon. Biography [[TV Shorts 1|'TV Shorts 1']] Ever since Gideon Gleeful went to the prison, its prisoners were loyal to him. Weirdmageddon Part 1 When they eventually escaped, they stole cars and trucks from an Auto Mart, and fashioned weapons. Gideon was made "Keeper of these wastlands, and Watcher of the Bubble." When Dipper and Wendy attempted to steal a vehicle, Gideon and his men caught them, although thanks to Wendy, Dipper and herself managed to escape. This resulted in a car chase, and the supposed death of one the the prisoners (although he is later seen in another vehicle). After Dipper gives a speech to Gideon about doing the right thing, the Auto Mart warriors follow him into battle against Bill Cipher's Eyballs. Weirdmageddon Part 2 A few of the prisoners, including Ghost-Eyes, are seen in Bill's throne. Weirdmageddon Part 3 When everyone in the throne is freed, a few of the prisoners can be seen in the background. Later, Ghost-Eyes and Killbone beat up a kid making fun of Gideon. Members # [[Gideon Gleeful|'Gideon Gleeful']] # [[Ghost-Eyes|'Ghost-Eyes']] # [[Killbone|'Killbone']] # Unidentified Prisoner with Spiked Hair and Beard'' - This prisoner can first be seen pushing Dipper and Wendy toward Gideon. He is visible holding a spear. He is knocked down along with many others when Gideon is kicked by Wendy onto them. He is later present during the car chase, but is eaten by The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity. Mysteriously, he appears again later, during Dipper's Speech to Gideon in another vehicle. He later fights the Eye-Bats along with the other prisoners.'' # Unidentified Prisoner resembling Mad Max - This prisoner can be seen in a few scenes. He is one of the prisoners who get knocked down after Gideon lands on them. He takes part in the car chase, and later fights the Eye-Bats. # Unidentified Prisoner with Mustache - This prisoner is one of the prisoners to get knocked down when Gideon lands on them. He is later visible during the car chase and Dipper's speech. He fights the Eye-Bats along with the other prisoners. # Unidentified Prisoner with Nose Ring - This prisoner appears with the other warriors in many scenes. He is one of the prisoners to get knocked down when Gideon lands on them. He takes part in the car chase. He is later present during Dipper's speech, and, soon before the prisoners fight the Eye-Bats, he exclaims "Fighting children is boring. Fighting a chaos god sounds fun!" # Unidentified Prisoner with Eye Patch and Red Bandana - ''This prisoner can be seen with the others in the first scene which they appear. He comments "Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers." He is later visible during the car chase and Dipper's speech. He fights the Eye-Bats with the other prisoners, and later appears stacked in Bill's throne.'' # Unidentified Prisoner with Beard and Spiked Hat - ''This prisoner can be seen with the others in the first scene in which they appear. He comments "Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!", after a fellow prisoner's comment. He is later present during the car chase and Dipper's speech. He fights the Eye-Bats along with his fellow warriors. He is visible in Bill's throne later on. In Weirdmageddon Part 3, he is freed, and stands with the other residents.'' # Unidentified Prisoner with Beard and Sunglasses - This prisoner is visible with the other prisoners. He takes part in the car chase, and appears during Dipper's Speech. Soon after, he fights the Eye-Bats along with the other prisoners. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals Category:A to Z Category:Shorts characters Category:Former antagonists Category:Prisoners